villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lady Alice
Lady Alice is the secondary antagonist in the 2008 video game Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. She is an 18 year-old girl that represents as a leader of the Vanguard's combat unit. ''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' In the past, Alices parents were killed by monsters during a pilgrimage according to the Church of Martel's Teachings. She spent her childhood at an orphanage in Hima, where she was bullied due to her being a half-elf. She made a pact with a demon, giving her control over monsters in exchange for finding the "Forbidden Tome of Demon Lords". Though the book was destroyed, she used the monster's remains to save Decus from punishment at the orphanage. Afterwards, she devoted herself into "changing the world" by becoming a vital member of the Vanguard. In Asgard, she first met Emil and his group while hunting down for Colette Brunel. She beated Hawk with her rapier after he spoke back to her and went to the mayor's house. When Marta attempts to save a boy after a strong wind, Alice sent Hawk to attack them. After the monsters were defeated, Alice fled the village. She tried to pursue Emil and Marta in Hakonesia Peak and Palmacosta, but was (briefly) prevented by Richter Abend. When Emil and Marta started to head back to Luin, they overheard Alice and Richter talking about getting the Cruxis Crystals from Zelos and Colette. In the Dynasty Ruins, she herself and her monsters fought Emils group, but was defeated. After the battle, one of her monsters "Porthos" came back to her senses and tried to kill her, but was rescued by Zelos (only cause he likes girls). In Meltokio, Alice set off a golum bomb and attached it to Emil. Tenebrae sacrificed himself to save Emil and that resulted him into turning back into a core and being relocated into ine Temple of Darkness. Shortly afterwards, when Decus kidnapped Seles Wilder, Alice was seen torturing her in the Cape Fortress. Alice, Brute, and the Vanguard took control of Altamira and threatened to blow up the city with bombs unless the party would surrender Marta. While they got rid of the detonator and turning the power of, Alice tried to prevent the citizens from escaping, but Presea intervened and helped them escape. During the infiltration, she tricked Emil and Marta into thinking that Decus went insane from the use of Solum's Core. She sent Marta through a trap door, which led straight to her father. After Brute came back to his senses, Alice and Decus escaped. Alice and Decus had their final battle with Emil and Marta in the Ginnungagap. Alice pretended to be in a weak state in order to kill Marta. Emil tried to stop her, but Decus protected Alice and took a fatal blow. After Decus died, Alice realized that she loved Decus too and attempted to kill Emil for good, but was killed by Marta instead. Trivia *Her Japanese voice was done by Mami Kingetsu. Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tales Series Villains Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Contradictory Category:Tragic Category:Monster Master Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Teenagers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Torturer Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Hypocrites